Tu estrella guía
by Danna Black
Summary: Harry queda atrapado en un profundo pozo de pena y culpabilidad la noche en la que Sirius se precipita a través del ondulante velo. No obstante, una breve conversación conseguirá arrojar un resplandeciente rayo de luz a la vida del joven mago. No Slash.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><strong>Estrella guía<strong>

Las oxidadas bisagras emiten un irritante chirrido cada vez que el viento hace oscilar la desgastada ventana. Sin embargo, a Harry no parece molestarle lo más mínimo. El joven mago permanece quieto sobre el apolillado colchón con el semblante impávido y ambos brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Sus ojos, húmedos y sombríos, miran sin ver, opacados por una oscuridad hermética. Le resulta imposible contener las lágrimas y, una vez más, la insoportable culpa se apodera de él, sacudiéndolo con crueldad. Y rompe a llorar.

Cuánto lamenta no haberse esforzado en aprender a dominar la Oclumancia, tal y como Dumbledore le había recomendado. Ahora comprende el grado de importancia que tenían aquellas odiosas clases. Ahora. Siendo ya demasiado tarde. Justo ahora que él se ha ido. Para siempre.

Nota que la culpa le aplasta los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. La desoladora sensación de abandono que el muchacho siente desde la muerte de su padrino lo atormenta infatigablemente. Jamás tendrá la oportunidad de volver a contemplar la socarrona sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, no recibirá más cartas durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ni volverá a oírle mencionar el extraordinario parecido que hay entre él y su padre. Todo ha terminado. No más padrino, hermano, padre, amigo incondicional, camarada, compañero de fechorías, guardián ni fiel protector. No más Hocicos.

Y duele saberse solo.

Pero la ira pronto acude a él. Porque odia a Voldemort por atreverse a engañarlo con falsas visiones. Odia a la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange por asestar la estocada final que precipitó a Sirius a través del velo. Odia a Dumbledore por actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Odia a McGonagall por destruir todos y cada uno de los giratiempos que Hogwarts albergaba.

Porque experimenta una salvaje oleada de furia cada vez que revive en sueños la pausada y, aún así, elegante y señorial caída tras el misterioso arco. Y todavía cree escuchar la estridente risotada que retumbó con júbilo en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry suspira, abatido. Desconsolado. Desamparado.

Se limpia las saladas lágrimas de las mejillas y alcanza sus gafas negras, que descansan sobre la polvorienta mesa ubicada junto a la cama. Contempla el cielo estrellado a través de la roída ventana. Al fondo, las luces anaranjadas del castillo contrastan visiblemente contra la negrura de la noche.

Es ahí, en ese mismo lugar, donde Harry vio por primera vez a Sirius Black. Al traidor asesino que odió en un principio. Al mago que se convertiría en un pilar imprescindible en su vida tras conocer la verdad. La Casa de los Gritos, convertida en su alentado refugio.

Un suave soplo de aire fresco invade la fosca habitación inesperadamente, revolviendo el indómito pelo de Harry. El joven alza la mirada y, de repente, una electrizante corriente recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su corazón ha dado un vigoroso vuelco al reconocer la esbelta figura que hay frente a él y ahora parece latir incluso con mayor vivacidad.

No. Es completamente imposible.

Harry se incorpora lentamente sin retirar la mirada de esos iris plomizos que le resultan tan familiares. Sirius. Alto, de elegante porte y sonrisa gallarda. Infinitamente mejor acicalado y jovial.

Potter hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano e intenta articular una sola palabra, esa, la que más dolor le produce, pero fracasa estrepitosamente. Es demasiado duro. Sin embargo, el joven se arma de valor y lo intenta de nuevo.

—S-Sir… —Harry se ve incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su padrino—. Sirius…

El aludido esboza una media sonrisa y observa a su ahijado con una mezcla de orgullo y añoranza. No obstante, su voz suena lozana y burlesca cuando dice:

—Deja ya de llorar, ¿quieres? Terminarás ahogándote.

Harry continúa totalmente consternado. Las lágrimas han vuelto a anegar sus ojos y la sangre parece haberse congelado en sus venas.

—Sirius —repite. Black percibe el sentimiento de esperanza que reside en la voz del chico— ¿Has regresado?

—No, Harry, no he vuelto para quedarme —los ojos de su ahijado brillan con un matiz de decepción—. Vengo a despedirme de ti.

Las palabras de Sirius caen sobre él con fuerza, aplastándolo, hundiéndolo. Pero agacha la cabeza y asiente de manera casi imperceptible.

—Yo… te echo mucho de menos.

—Lo sé. Acércate.

Harry obedece de inmediato y se aproxima a su padrino, que permanece de pie junto a la carcomida ventana.

—Fíjate en aquél montón de diminutas estrellas, allí, ¿las ves? —cuestiona Sirius estirando el brazo y señalando la imponente bóveda celeste con su dedo índice— aquél conjunto que parece un ligero banco de neblina.

El rostro de Harry se alza hacia el cielo y, aunque no comprende qué es lo que pretende su difunto padrino, rápidamente localiza aquello que éste señala.

—Bien, pues todas aquellas estrellas juntas son conocidas como la Constelación de Orión. Existen otras dos constelaciones, de dimensiones notoriamente inferiores, que acompañan al Gran Cazador, Orión: Canis Maior, el gran perro, y Canis Minor, el perro pequeño. Ambos son considerados los fieles perros guardianes de Orión.

—Sinceramente, no entiendo adónde pretendes llegar con todo esto —protesta el muchacho suavemente, encarándolo.

El Merodeador rueda los ojos, divertido, y señala un punto exacto del cielo. Y Harry, curioso como el que más, levanta el rostro.

—Allí está Canis Maior —anuncia Black, tranquilo—. Ahora quiero que te fijes justo en la estrella de allá, la más vistosa de todas.

En el preciso instante en que Harry establece contacto visual con la ostentosa estrella, queda asombrosamente embrujado por la belleza de ésta, y le resulta casi imposible retirar sus ojos del hipnótico resplandor que despide.

—¿Conoces esa estrella? ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

Harry balancea la cabeza de un lado a otro con extrema lentitud, negando sin articular palabra. Mantiene sus llameantes iris esmeralda fijos en el magnético fulgor que proyecta el astro.

El apuesto Merodeador se vuelve hacia su ahijado y, dejando a un lado su habitual socarronería, esboza una fugaz sonrisa repleta de ternura.

—Se llama Sirius. Como yo. Exactamente igual.

Harry aparta momentáneamente sus ojos del majestuoso astro para fijarlos sobre los de su padrino. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece querer escapar de su cuerpo. Tras unos segundos su mirada vuelve a posarse inconscientemente sobre la llamativa esfera blanca.

—Sirius es la estrella más brillante del firmamento, Harry. La más llamativa y resplandeciente. Su luz, blanca y limpia, es visible incluso durante el día, justo cuando el sol comienza a esconderse tras el horizonte. Y puede observarse desde prácticamente cualquier rincón de la Tierra.

Black hace una breve pausa.

—Mírala, Harry —añade pasados unos segundos—, obsérvala con atención.

El muchacho obedece y alza su cabeza de nuevo. Clava su mirada sobre la estrella, que permanece allá, serena e imperturbable en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, coronando el inagotable firmamento, y la examina con detenimiento. Es grande en comparación con los demás astros que la rodean. Parece un enorme faro, claro y esperanzador, en mitad de un extenso manto violeta y azabache.

—¿Puedes apreciarlo? El cielo está completamente despejado de nubes y hoy Sirius brilla como nunca —el animago habla con voz suave, casi susurrando—. Si te das cuenta hasta parece que su luz titile, que parpadee, como si te reconociera y se alegrara de verte.

Harry mueve los labios en una evidente tentativa de hablar, no obstante, las palabras mueren en su garganta. Los ojos se le han anegado de lágrimas pero el muchacho se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y lucha por contenerlas. No puede desviar la vista del cegador lucero, que lo atrae irremediablemente como el canto de una sirena a los ilusos marineros.

—Yo estaré vigilándote desde allí arriba.

—P-pero yo te necesito aquí, Sirius, conmigo —murmura Harry con la voz temblorosa.

—Siempre estoy cerca de ti. Da igual que no puedas verme porque jamás me iré del todo. Soy parte de ti —el animago eleva su brazo derecho para apoyar la mano sobre la cabeza del chico, en un gesto de infinito cariño. Harry percibe un delicioso cosquilleo a través del cálido contacto—. No lo dudes, me encontrarás en tu interior cada vez que me necesites.

El joven mago contempla el apacible semblante de su padrino.

—No estoy solo, Harry. Y soy feliz, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. Creo que por fin he aprendido a disfrutar —la sonrisa de Sirius causa en el chico una sensación balsámica. Y comprende. Comprende que su lugar está ahora en otra parte, junto a los amigos que perdió catorce años atrás—. Cuidaré de ti. Siempre.

Harry se enjuaga la cara con la manga de su camisa. Sin embargo, cuando el chico vuelve a levantar la cabeza, Sirius ya no está.

Entonces, un repetitivo ruido sordo retumba en la mente de Harry. Abre los ojos con pesadez y reconoce la estancia al instante. Cae en la cuenta de que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. La maldita ventana repiquetea incesantemente contra el marco de madera. Mira alrededor con impaciencia, pero se encuentra completamente solo. No hay nadie más allí.

Pero, aunque parezca extraño, Harry no se siente solo. Lo siente. Allí.

Suspira. Se acerca al vano y contempla la estrella del perro mayor. Y sonríe ampliamente. Porque Sirius es su estrella guía y nada conseguirá extinguir su impecable brillo.

Entonces, a lo lejos, con el arrullo del viento, Harry cree advertir el familiar ladrido de un enorme perro.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me quedé con las ganas de un reencuentro entre Harry y Sirius. Personalmente esperaba que la escena del séptimo libro en la que se reencuentra con sus padres, su padrino y Remus fuera bastante más emotiva y tierna, per bueno... <em>

_¿Qué os ha parecido? __Comentarios de todo tipo son bien recibidos :)_

_¡Nos leemos!_

**_Danna._**


End file.
